¿Amor o pasión?
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Edward está confundido. Por un lado, Jessica provoca pasión en su corazón. ¿Pero esta pasión será lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Edward se divorcie de su esposa Isabella? AU. OOC. Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes son de Meyer. _**

**_Disculpad si esto no está bien escrito o hay alguna redundancia. Es que, hace años no escribo como antes. Pero intentaré estar más activa. ¡ME HE OXIDADO! Qué desgracia :'( _**

**_La idea la saqué de una historia cortita y pequeña que ronda hace tiempo por internet. Cuando el mini-fic finalice, se las mostraré :3 Pero a ver si alguien adivina de dónde saqué la idea ;)_**

* * *

><p>Después del tan agotador día de trabajo que tuvo, Edward se montó a su carro con cansancio y pesadez. Cada día se le hacía más difícil el soportar la doble vida que llevaba.<p>

Y es que, sencillamente él ya no quería seguir viviendo como lo hacía. El doble ritmo y la gran cantidad de cosas que tenía en el trabajo lo dejaban físicamente cansado, así como su matrimonio y su amante lo tenían agotado emocionalmente.

No era fácil llevar su vida. Edward deseaba ser capaz de mantenerlo a raya, pero últimamente todo se le había complicado enormemente.

Suspiró con enojo, mientras sus manos apretaban el volante con fuerzas. Dio una patada y maldijo a los mil demonios, poniendo en cambio bruscamente y comenzando a conducir en dirección a su casa.

Esa casa que día a día se estaba convirtiendo en su infierno.

El cielo estaba oscurecido por grises nubes que adornaban el paisaje, junto con la lluvia que a medida que el tiempo pasaba se hacia más fuerte. La carretera estaba algo vacía, pues las personas corrían hacia sus refugios, los niños regañados por sus madres entraban a sus casas haciendo un mohín.

Era una vista bastante bella, pues la lluvia chocaba con fuerzas contra el duro asfalto mientras que el cielo parecía un mar profundamente gris y esos truenos eran ensordecedores.

Lamentaba tener que llegar a su casa tan pronto. Sin embargo, había notado que su esposa sospechaba de sus infidelidades, por lo que Edward sabía que lo mejor era portarse bien.

Aparcó su coche en su garaje y refunfuñó al ver que su traje se había mojado.

Al entrar a casa la vista de su esposa cocinando lo recibió, cosa que no le desagradó ni le agradó, tampoco.

—Buenos días—saludó a su mujer y por inercia se desplazó a su lado, para darle un beso en la mejilla y dejar su maletín sobre el sofá.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día, cariño?—preguntó su esposa al verlo caer a peso muerto en el sofá, mientras se desabotonaba un poco la camisa.

—Ni bien ni mal. Ahí vamos—respondió algo seco, sin saber de qué más hablar. Y es que, con Jessica era más fácil la charla que con su esposa, Isabella.

De hecho, Jessica era más fácil. En todos los sentidos.

Sonrió de lado ante ese pensamiento y luego suspiró, mirando la delgadez de su mujer distraídamente. Se preguntó si estaba enferma, mientras encendía el televisor y pronto se olvidaba de aquella cuestión sin importancia.

Pronto fue hora de trabajar nuevamente, y Edward, agradeciendo silenciosamente este hecho, se despidió algo seco de su mujer, como venía haciéndose costumbre desde ya hace un año.

Edward realmente lo sentía, pero ya después de cinco años de matrimonio... la química se había agotado. Se acabó. Sencillamente, Edward ya no la deseaba, así como tampoco tenía demasiado interés en las charlas y conversaciones con ella, como solía ser hace años.

Y es que, cuando Edward conoció a Isabella, ella era alguien viva. Alegre, interesante e inteligente. ¿Y ahora... ahora qué?

Ya no lo buscaba. Ahora sencillamente es como si toda la llama que había tenido en su juventud, se hubiese esfumado. Isabella se había apagado, tal cual lo hace una vela cuando ya su cera se marchita. Como lo hace el alma, cuando ya no se es feliz.

A veces se preguntaba por qué seguían juntos. Ya casi no conversaban, y los días pasaban de forma tan monótona y aburrida...

Además, siendo sinceros... Isabella ya no era tan bonita como antes. Su cuerpo se veia mas delgado y no poseía esas curvas que antes lo volvían loco. Estaba flaca. Marchita.

Sin embargo, Jessica... bueno, ella estaba reluciente. Hermosa, vivaz, enérgica... con un gran aguante en la cama, cabe destacar. Jessica poseía unas curvas hechas para el pecado, unos senos firmes y un buen... ya no quería pensar en ello.

A Edward le atraía Jessica. Le gustaba su juventud... le gustaban muchas cosas de ella. Claro que era consciente que Jessica no le atraía ni por asomo como le había atraído en su momento su mujer. Isabella siempre sería la persona que despertó en él pasiones incomparables.

Pero ahora... ahora Jessica despierta más sentimientos de lo que lo hace Isabella.

Y eso era algo que debía reconocer. Tal vez, sencillamente el amor se había acabado.

Su asistente lo recibió con varios mensajes.

Su empresa iba bien. Todo en su vida iba bien. Todo, menos Isabella.

—¡Amor!—la voz le resultó conocida, aunque no pudo meditar mucho antes que su cara estuviese cubierta con cabello rubio y un olor muy bonito penetrara por sus fosas nasales.

Sonrió mientras le daba un beso a su amante y cerró la puerta de su oficina, para poder rodear el cuerpo menudo de Jessica.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar la piel de su cuello.

Escuchó la risa de ella antes de que respondiera con un casto "bien" y sus manos fueran directamente a su camisa.

—No podemos en la oficina, Jessica—susurra divertido mientras echa un ojo para ver si todo estaba en orden en su oficina.

—No seas amargado, no vaya a ser que se te contagie la frigidez de tu mujer—bromeó con sorna. Edward no comentó nada al respecto.

—Anda sospechando—comentó levemente, con los ojos distraídos.

—Claro que sospecha. Hace más de un año que estamos juntos, y a ella ni la tocas, ¿cómo no va a sospechar?—se rió algo burlona Jessica, sentándose inmediatamente en una silla en frente de su escritorio, cruzando sus largas y esbeltas piernas adornadas por una bella falda recta y ajustada.

Comenzó a juguetear con sus papeles y Edward suspiró.

—No es honesto hacer algo así, Isabella confía en mí—susurró algo culpable.

—Aún así... no... ¿quieres dejarme?—preguntó de repente Jessica, al borde de las lágrimas, parándose y mirándolo con un puchero.

Edward enmudeció. —¡No podría dejarte, muñequita!—le dijo, aunque no sentía sus palabras del todo cierta. —Te quiero, Jessica, y despiertas más en mi que lo que despierta Isabella—admitió, dándole un beso en los labios algo apasionado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas por nimiedades...? Pídele el divorcio—pidió Jessica mirándolo con súplica. Edward cerró los ojos algo cansado.

—Lo he estado pensando también... tal vez... sí debería hacerlo—susurró, observando el anillo en su dedo con ojos algo nostálgicos.

—Hazlo, Edward... por favor...—fue la súplica que escuchó de Jessica, antes de que ella se presionara contra su cuerpo y comenzara a quitarle la ropa.

Al siguiente día, todo fue igual. Excepto por un detalle. Al despertar, el cuerpo de Isabella se encontraba enroscado al cuerpo de él, cosa que lo extrañó, pues hace tiempo ella había dejado de abrazarlo de ese modo por las noches.

Edward pudo sentir el olor suave de su mujer, y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cama y vestirse para ir a la oficina, donde su secretaria personal lo esperaba.

Sonrió aún más ante la idea, y lentamente comenzó a vestirse.

Al salir del cuarto se preparó un café, y mientras lo bebía, pudo ver sobre la mesa un libro. Frunció el ceño curioso y tomó el libro entre sus manos, encontrando un título más que inusual. El libro era de Aristóteles, y se llamaba Metafísica.

Edward dejó escapar una risa cuando recordó que lo que a Isabella y a él los había unido, había sido el amor de ambos por la filosofía.

Casi había olvidado que a Isabella le gustaban esta clase de libros.

Por un momento que por su brevedad fue casi inexistente, Edward extrañó los viejos tiempos. Aquellos en los que ambos filosofaban juntos y hablaban de cómo sería ser igual de vagos que Newton y sentarse debajo de un árbol en todo momento.

Estuvo a punto de reír ante la ocurrencia cuando de pronto escuchó cómo su esposa caminaba con sus muy tiernas pantuflas de perrito y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Le dio un pico y así salió en rumbo a su trabajo, extrañamente alegre.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a tu esposa?—preguntó por enésima vez Jessica, manteniendo frente a él los papeles del divorcio que ella misma había redactado. Era abogada, así que estaba permitido.

Edward suspiró y miró el reloj. Eran las 11:35 de la mañana. O bueno, casi medio día.

—Lo haré pronto. Debo separarme de una vez de Isabella, y dejar de engañarla de esta forma—admitió Edward, mirando por su ventana mientras suspiraba.

¿Acaso realmente había dejado de amar a Isabella?

Debía tomar una buena decisión, pues una vez que le presentara a su esposa esos papeles, sabía que no habría marcha atrás.

¿Qué debía escoger?

¿El fuego de Jessica o el amor de Isabella...?

Edward se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Solo le quedaba decidir entre el filo de la espada, o la dureza y frialdad de la pared.

El fuego y el filo eran algo más llamativos.

Edward debía divorciarse de Isabella. Aunque eso significara perderla para siempre, y ganarse a una nueva esposa. Una esposa como Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Está cortito. Como dije anteriormente, estoy oxidada T.T pero vale, es la introducción o algo así. Ya cuando tenga ganas de seguir, sigo escribiendo ¿? <em>**

**_Los reviews me van a motivar. Sino... ojalá que alguien les tire un Crucio ¬¬ y agradezcan que no escribí yaoi de Edward y Jacob e_e _**

**_¡Adiós, vagas lectoras! XD _**


	2. Chapter 2

No estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo. No es lo mejor que he escrito. Aún así, gracias a ustedes por leerme.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor de cabeza enorme. Isabella suspiró con algo de cansancio mientras se miraba frente al espejo con ropa interior. Sus muslos estaban con algunos moretones, y sus piernas, delgadas. Ella en sí estaba delgada. Su cuerpo no se veía para nada bien.<p>

Dio un suspiro agotado y triste, mientras miraba su cuerpo fijamente. La enfermedad día a día iba deteriorándola más.

Y Edward... Edward ni siquiera se había preocupado...

Había recibido el resultado de sus exámenes en su mismo escritorio hace ya unos tres meses, y aún así, el muy imbécil no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Pero Isabella tampoco había pronunciado palabra alguna. Sabía... ella, aunque le doliera, sabía que algo andaba mal. Qué era, no sabía. Pero sí había notado muy extraño a su marido hace tiempo.

De ser insaciable, pasó a dejarla en abstinencia. De dulces besos, pasaron a solo picos por día. Ya... algo andaba mal...

Isabella se miró al espejo una vez más, alzando una ceja con algo de escepticismo. ¿Edward, tal vez, tenía problemas financieros?

¿Había malgastado dinero? ¿Estaba en drogas...? ¿Qué era?

Se sentó suavemente en la cama, para luego acostarse sobre ella, agradeciendo la suavidad de la tela de sus sábanas.

El sonido de su celular la desconcentró. Lo halló cerca de su mesita de luz, y lo tomó.

—¿Hola?—preguntó, la voz sonándole un poco ronca por el cansancio físico.

—¿Isabella? Soy Alice. ¿Cómo estás?—la voz preocupada de su prima sonó algo lejana para su mente agotada, e Isabella se deslizó por completo en la cama, mirando el techo.

—Estoy muy cansada. Los medicamentos me dejan media idiota. Alice... esto es difícil—sollozó un poco, colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

—Voy para tu casa—Alice le colgó, e Isabella se enjuagó las lágrimas, agradeciendo a su prima por estar tan pendiente de ella.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando Alice ya estaba dentro de su cuarto y abrazándola con fuerzas mientras ella misma lloraba.

—Voy a morir, Alice...—dijo con impotencia, mirándose las manos pálidas y delgadas. —Voy a morir—repitió, sollozando con fuerzas mientras sus manos y sus hombros temblaban por la desesperación interna.

—Oh, Bella querida...—susurró Alice, acariciándole los cabellos y colocando sus manos por detrás de su espalda. —Eres como una hermana para mí... no llores—le dijo algo impotente también por no poder decir nada de consuelo.

Isabella se secó las lágrimas y la miró.

—Edward no lo sabe—dijo de repente, apretando las manos.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?—preguntó Alice, mirándola con ojos interrogantes.

—Le envié el resultado de mi exámen. Pero él... pero él no me dijo nada. Ya no le importa, Alice. Soy una... una paciente terminal. Voy a morir, y a Edward no le importa—gimió con dolor, los sollozos nuevamente apoderándose de ela.

—Shhh... está bien... sí le importas... tal vez sólo no le llegó—dijo tentativamente Alice, mirándola confusa.

Isabella se puso a reír con ironía. —¡No le importo! Me está engañando... puedo saberlo en su forma de mirarme—dijo Isabella, llevando sus manos a su cabeza y jalándose levemente los cabellos. Estaba desesperada.

—Oh... Bella... quisiera... quisiera ayudarte...—susurró su amiga, de forma casi inaudible.

—No puedes, Alice. Ni tú, ni nadie—en una sentencia muda, Isabella se cruzó de brazos y se tiró a la cama, para taparse con las mantas.

—Tal vez Jessica, que convive con él... pueda... no lo sé—titubeó la muchacha de cabello corto, mordiéndose los labios con indecisión.

Isabella frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba los puños. Jessica era la secretaria de Edward, y a su vez, su abogada. A ella no le hacía ninguna gracia eso, pues si Jessica era abogada no tenía necesidad de ser la secretaria _personal _de Edward.

Isabella misma tenía un título en profesora profesional de Química, Física, y Matemáticas e incluso había hecho un curso de Literatura Clásica y Psicoanálisis. No ejercía ya, debido a su enfermedad, pero si pudiera ejercer lo haría... Claro que no lo necesitaba puesto que su trabajo arduo le había asegurado una buena suma de dinero, y la empresa familiar de su esposo también suministraba buenas cantidades de dinero.

Aún así... aún así, si Jessica tenía una profesión buena y una base respetable, como ser la notaría de sus abuelos... ¿Por qué trabajaba en la empresa de Edward?

Isabella no era ninguna tonta a la que le pondrían los cuernos así nomas porque sí.

—Si, tal vez Jessica conviva lo suficiente con mi marido como para que yo pueda saber más o menos qué le sucede—susurró Isabella, sonriendo con algo de maldad. Si Jessica tenía algo que ver con Edward, o sabía algo, Bella lo averiguaría. No hizo su curso de Psicoanálisis por nada.

Al día siguiente, Isabella despertó con el aroma del café inundando toda la casa, y ronroneando por el placer de poder sentir ese dulce néctar en su paladar, Isabella se levantó de su mullida cama y se encaminó hacia la cocina, en donde Edward tomaba su café y se mensajeaba con alguien por su celular. Isabella sonrió sin poder evitarlo al verlo.

Se preparó su café y se sentó frente a él. Notó que Edward se puso un traje esta vez, e incluso percibió el aroma de su perfume favorito.

Después de tantos años de casados, Bella podía diferenciar cada detalle en su marido.

—Buenos días, cariño—susurró su esposo, tomándole de la mano. Isabella hizo una mueca. Ni un beso, ni un nada.

Estúpido Edward.

—Buenos días—un susurro apenas audible salió en respuesta, cosa que hizo que Edward la mirara. Isabella le mantuvo la mirada.

Esos ojos verdes hermosos suyos no harían que Isabella cayera otra vez. Claro que no, señor.

—¿Hoy debes trabajar, cariño?—preguntó de repente Bella, parándose y acariciando el cabello color oro/café de su esposo, mientras baja su boca hasta su cuello y comienza a dar besitos suaves desde su oreja hasta su hombro, sintiendo bajo su boca el estremecimiento de Edward.

Isabella posa una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo, metiéndola por debajo de su camisa y acariciándole los pectorales mientras se apodera con su boca del lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo.

—Isabella...—escucha suspirar a Edward, y ella sonríe internamente, algo complacida por ver que aún podía tener bajo la palma de su mano a su marido. Porque ese hombre era suyo.

Bella se alejó de Edward y se volvió a sentar en frente de él, para seguir con su desayuno.

—Ten suerte en el trabajo—le guiñó un ojo, atrevida, y se paró para ir en busca de sus llaves y cambiarse rápido de ropa. Antes de entrar a su cuarto, Isabella volteó y le tiró un beso a Edward. —Yo saldré hoy, cariño, así que si no estoy cuando regreses no te preocupes—le dio una sonrisa de lado y al voltearse, se puso a reír sola, algo consciente de la mirada de su esposo detrás de ella.

Se puso una falda ajustada y fina, y luego una camisa escotada y ajustada, quería verse sexy. Es decir, Edward debía aprender a no burlarse de ella a sus espaldas.

Isabella, aunque quisiera hacerse a la idea de que estaba juzgando mal a su esposo, sabía que él no estaba así por nada. Edward tenía una amante. ¡Podía apostar todo su dinero a ello! Estaba segura.

Edward andaba en cosas raras. No por nada lo conocía desde la secundaria. Era estúpido si creía que podía engañarla, a ella que pasó muchísimos años a su lado y conoce todas sus mañas.

Suspiró un poco deprimida ante la idea de su esposo estando con otra mujer, y no puede evitar correr directamente a su coche, trabar todas las puertas y golpear con fuerzas el volante.

Sabía que tal vez se estaba imaginando todo, y en realidad Edward no estaba con ninguna mujer. Tal vez y hasta las pruebas de los exámenes médicos no le llegaron, y por eso no había dicho nada acerca de su enfermedad. Aún así...

Isabella no quería pensar mucho en ello, porque... realmente amaba a su marido y no quería que se divorciaran. Aún así, Bella sabía que lo mejor para su esposo sería irse de su lado pronto. Después de todo, Isabella iba a morir.

Tarde o temprano, moriría...

Lo mejor era que Edward encontrara a otra mujer y se olvidara de ella, pronto. Tal vez por eso no había dicho nada. Porque sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de ella.

Esa idea sonaba más razonable que todas las otras, e Isabella, enjuagándose las lágrimas, aceptó la realidad.

Poseía una enfermedad terminal. Morir, muerte, iba a caer. Isabella Swan dejaría de existir en cualquier momento...

El pecho comenzó a dolerle, y entonces su vista se nubló cuando los sollozos comenzaron de nuevo y las lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus ojos cafés mientras que sus manos, hechas un puño, golpearon el asiento del conductor del coche algo fuerte.

—¡Estúpida enfermedad!—gritó Isabella, llorando mientras su mente evocaba miles de hermosos recuerdos.

Edward pidiéndole la primera cita, cuando se casaron, su primera vez... aunque también, otros recuerdos oscuros vinieron a su mente.

La muerte de su hija cuando tenía apenas un año de vida. Renesmeé había sido un rayo de luz en sus vidas, aunque pronto le había dado un paro cardiorespiratorio que acabó con su vida, justo cuando su hija dormía en sus brazos.

Isabella dejó que las lágrimas y el dolor se apoderaran de ella, y los sollozos no se hicieron sino más fuertes cuando Isabella sacó de su cartera una foto de ella, Edward y su hija Renesmeé.

Y ahora, la que moriría sería ella...

Al menos se encontraría con su hija... o esa era su esperanza.

Al llegar al hospital para hacerse los chequeos semanales, Isabella se encontró con el mismo médico de siempre, el cual le hizo las mismas preguntas de todas las semanas.

—¿Se ha medido la presión como se lo ordené? —la voz del médico sonaba como si la regañara. Isabella rodó internamente los ojos.

—Sí, doctor. —Su tono sonó monótono.

—¿Ha tomado todos los medicamentos que le mandé? —el médico se paseó por el consultorio con una libreta en mano, anotando cada cosa que ella le decía. Ante su consentimiento, el doctor paró de repente y miró con el ceño fruncido uno de sus exámenes de sangre.

Isabella lo miró fjamente.

—La enfermedad está avanzando más rápido de lo que creíamos, señora Cullen—el doctor se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a garabatear algunas cosas en un papel. —El sistema nervioso se encuentra algo alterado y ya algunas neuronas de su cuerpo han sido exterminadas. El área de su brazo izquierdo está más afectado por lo que probablemente será una de las primeras zonas en quedarse sin movimiento. No se puede saber con exactitud en cuánto tiempo pasará, pero no es demasiado lejano. Le recomiendo algo de ejercicio, pero con supervisión—el médico entonces terminó de escribir, alzando la vista y mirándola a los ojos. Isabella asintió fríamente.

—¿Algo más, doctor?—las palabras se le hacían algo difíciles de pronunciar debido a lo afectada que se encontraba. Tragó saliva y se miró las manos, que reposaban tranquilamente sobre su regazo.

El médico suspiró.

—El corazón también está afectado ligeramente. Como sabrá, es usted más propensa a cualquier paro cardiorespiratorio. Debería mantenerse en calma, tranquila y dejar el estrés a un lado, porque podría cobrarle malas facturas dentro de unos meses. Eso es todo. —Acto seguido, el médico le dio las recetas y demás cosas que debía seguir, y, despidiéndose de él, Isabella salió del consultorio, casi llevándose por delante a su padre, quien estaba detrás de la puerta del consultorio y la miraba con ojos demandantes.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—¿Qué fue eso, Bella?—fue lo primero que salió de los labios de su padre, quien la miraba a los ojos con intensidad.

Isabella suspiró.

¿Cómo le decía a su padre que iba a morir?

_Hey, papá, voy a morir. Si, chao, nos vemos. _

—Vamos a un lugar más cómodo—aconsejó Isabella, suspirando con algo de nerviosismo.

—Pasaba para hacerme el chequeo de rutina. Lo escuché todo, Bella. ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó su padre, caminando a su lado mientras se dirigían a un restaurante cercano y conseguían mesas para sentarse.

—Yo...—Bella tragó saliva, impotente. —Tengo ELA. Voy a morir.

_Voy a morir. _

_Voy a morir. _

La verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría.

* * *

><p>Este fic no tiene todas las descripciones que me gustarían ponerle. Pero como estoy algo... bueno, pues, como estoy algo mal emocional y físicamente, es todo lo que haré. Me gusta escribir, y hago esto por gusto.<p>

Si hay algún error, no duden en avisarme y lo corregiré inmediatamente.

Muchas gracias por leer.

¬_¬ motívenme con reviews, que si yo puedo escribir el fic, ustedes pueden escribir un comentario -.-

¡Suerte a todas!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Isabella observó el rostro estupefacto de su padre y suspiró con un poco de resignación mezclada con dolor. Sus ojos levemente acuosos parpadearon y observaron por la ventana de aquél café, a las personas pasar.<p>

Sus pasos despreocupados hicieron que Isabella los envidiara un poco, dado que ella tenía una vida bastante... estresante. Apretó su taza de café con las manos y miró a su padre a través de sus ojos chocolate.

Aguantó la respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los muy preocupados de su padre, Charlie. Miró sus manos pequeñas que apretaban fuertemente la taza de café y luego cerró los ojos, antes de ponerse a hablar.

—La Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica es una enfermedad que afecta las conexiones del cerebro con la médula espinal—miró sus dedos y luego a su padre. —Provoca la dificultad para mover los músculos, y de forma progresiva va produciendo la inmovilidad corporal. No mata inmediatamente, pero te deja prácticamente en estado vegetal, dado que no puedes moverte. Quedas simplemente inmóvil en una cama por siempre.—Isabella hizo una pausa para pedirle al mozo unas galletas, observando como el joven presurosamente salía hacia lo que ella pensó que era la cocina.

Las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor comían y bebían de forma algo alegre, se podría decir hasta feliz. Mientras que por su parte, Isabella se sentía muy mal.

Frunció el ceño y luego suspiró.

—Básicamente de eso se trata la enfermedad, es algo simple. Puedes ver, oir, pensar... pero no puedes mover absolutamente nada. Es como estar muerto en vida. —Por poco y se le traban las palabras en su garganta, a medida que Isabella observaba el anillo de casada en su dedo.

¿Qué haría Edward cuando ella estuviera en ese estado...?

El pequeño sollozo de su padre la sacó de su trance, haciéndola sentir muy culpable por dentro al ver el rostro destrozado de su progenitor.

—Papá...

—Mi niña... —la voz de Charlie sonó ronca, e Isabella deseó no haberselo dicho mientras sus ojos se apretaban fuertemente y sus manos se aferraron a las del hombre.

—Sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, papá. Desde que mamá nos abandonó... no he contado con nadie más en mi vida, aparte de ti. Tú has sido quien siempre me ha apoyado, y por eso... por eso tengo que decírtelo, papá. Yo... Yo no sé si quiera saber lo que se siente estar muerta en vida—sus palabras cayeron como peso muerto sobre sus hombros, y suspiró dándose fuerzas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que quisiera morir antes de que la ELA se apodere por completo de mí—susurró, viendo la conmoción en su padre. Aunque el rostro de él se recuperó al instante, cambiando por una mueca de comprensión.

—Siendo sinceros, Isabella... Aún no logro comprender del todo esto. Me parece como esos malos sueños que pronto terminarán y despertarás viendo que todo continúa siendo como antes—la voz de Charlie casi se pierde cuando intentó contener sus lágrimas.

Sabía que era difícil para él no ponerse a llorar inmediatamente. Isabella se limpió la lágrima rebelde que cayó por su mejilla, mientras le pagaba al mesero lo que su padre y ella habían bebido.

Con una mueca y un movimiento de cabeza, Isabella le indicó a su padre que se fueran del lugar para tener más privacidad.

Juntos condujeron hacia la casa de Charlie, y ella no pudo evitar que la nostalgia la invadiera al observar cada rincón de su hogar. Porque allí vivió toda su vida...

—Tu cuarto está tal y como lo dejaste—comentó casualmente su padre, observando por la ventana y ocultando su rostro de la vista de Isabella, quien de inmediato comprendió que estaba llorando.

—Gracias por cuidarlo en mi ausencia.

La casa estaba tal y como ella la recordaba, con el polvo de siempre y las telarañas en la punta de los cuartos, en señal de que su padre no le pasaba un plumero jamás. Sonrió un poco y entonces se adentró a su cuarto, impactada ante lo intacto que se veía. El libro de Romeo y Julieta estaba en el mismo lugar que lo dejó la última noche que durmió en casa como mujer soltera.

Sin poder evitarlo, se dio la vuelta y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, dejando que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella mientras la sensación de vacío inundaba su pecho, tocando su corazón lastimado.

—Mi niña, mi Isabella—Charlie la abrazó sin decir más, y ella lo pudo entender de inmediato. Ambos se entendían con pocas palabras, porque eran iguales en ese sentido. Sin hablar demasiado, sin demostrar mucho...

Pero ese día se tomaron el tiempo de llorar como hace años no lo hacían. Juntos.

Isabella presentía que iba a ser la última vez que lloraran juntos de esa forma.

Después de despedir a su padre, con una opresión en su pecho que casi le impedía respirar, Isabella salió de su casa en rumbo a la notaría de su esposo, tomando su celular y aferrándolo con fuerzas con sus manos.

Isabella se sentía mal. La charla con su padre solo la había hecho sentir peor.

Bella se desplomó en su cama cuando llegó a su cuarto, con el cansancio dominando cada uno de sus músculos. Los pulmones se sentían pesados e Isabella solo pudo suspirar con tristeza y dolor.

_El dolor que sentía en su vientre era horrible. Sus manos se fueron inmediatamente a su abultado estómago y, con la respiración agitada, Isabella observó a los médicos ir y venir por la habitación. _

—_No sé si podamos estabilizarla, rápido, rápido_

—_Doctor, creo que la perdemos. ¡Doctor, el sangrado!_

—_Es un aborto. Rápido, el bisturí, tendremos que sacarlo_—_a continuación Isabella sintió cómo la pinchaban con una aguja y perdía todo dolor y sensibilidad. Todo se puso negro. _

—_Enfermera, anote. Pérdida de embrión de seis meses. Desgarro vaginal. Pérdida de la capacidad de procrear... _

_Y ella simplemente, ya no pudo escuchar. Perdió el conocimiento. _

Isabella abrió los ojos e intentó despejar su mente y echar todos esos sentimientos que la querían invadir.

Simplemente... no. No recordaría.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

A Edward.

—Mi amor, tú sabes que yo no... Sí, ya sabes... por supuesto. ¡Claro que no la amo! La dejaré... pero escúchame... sí...

Isabella frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

—Me divorciaré de Isabella pronto.

—¿Ah, si? Pues yo no estaba enterada de eso—dijo Isabella de repente, abriendo la puerta y observando a Edward quien, con los ojos desorbitados la miraba y parecía no saber dónde meterse.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos los reviews! Tardé porque sinceramente tengo problemas personales que me tienen simplemente... mal. Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
